Dragons of Mordor
by RealityTraveler17028
Summary: Bilbo had found a magic ring in his adventure with the dwarves. But when a dragon comes to attack Hobbiton Frodo and Gandalf must assemble a fellowship to take the ring to Mordor. First they must escape the dragons hunting them. They must also make their way their way through the j harshness of Middle Earth which is plummeting into war beyond comprehension. Gondor versus Rohan.
1. Chapter 1 Bilbo's last days

Frodo Baggins, a hobbit, living in Bag End in Hobbiton, was sitting outside with a pipe in his mouth and a book in his hands. It was a peaceful day in Hobbiton, old Gaffer was cutting the weeds, Pippin and Merry were up to no good, and Bilbo was in his room writing. Frodo got up and looked in the horizon for he saw something. An old man with a pointed grey hat, and a long grey beard, holding a long brown staff with a blue crystal on the top.

"Gandalf!" Frodo whispered to himself. He sprinted off towards the fields.

"Ah, Frodo my lad!" said The Wizard.

"What brings you to Hobbiton Gandalf?"

"Why I am here to meet you and your Uncle. Where is he?"

"In his room."

"Then let us be off!" The Wizard and the hobbit strolled off towards the hole.

"Gandalf, my friend!" exclaimed Bilbo, hugging The Wizard with friendliness.

"Come, we must talk," said Gandalf with sudden seriousness.

"What is it Gandalf?" asked Bilbo noticing the tone of The Wizard's voice.

"The ring Bilbo! Where is it?"

"It is in my pocket, why you ask?"

"Take it out and give it to Frodo, now!" Gandalf said loudly.

"I- I don't think I want to," said Bilbo slowly looking down at his bare furry feet.

"Now!" yelled The Wizard.

Bilbo frowned and looked up at Gandalf angrily. "It's mine! Mine only! My- my- MY PRECIOUS!"

The roof and the dirt above the roof came crashing down flattening the three. A roar was heard throughout the town. A malevolent roar it was and had not been heard since sixty years.

Gandalf relieved himself from all the dirt and wood. Fire filled with hate filled the air, burning corpses and crops. Gandalf yelled an incantation and shielded them from the fury. Flames slammed the shield with mighty force. Gandalf managed to stop the fire but it weakened him. He kneeled down on one knee and took heavy breaths.

Frodo came out from the debris and cough out some dirt. He saw the horrifying creature, riddled with scales and failure arrows. "Dragon!" exclaimed Frodo.

"Yes, a dragon. May the other hobbits find light at the other side," said Gandalf bitterly.

"Gandalf we must do something!"

"What can we do? It is a dragon Frodo. I cannot beat it."

"Then we must take Bilbo and leave. Wait, where is Bilbo?"

Gandalf shoved the debris away with his magic and saw Bilbo's body, his body crushed beneath the wood.

"No!" yelled Frodo.

"We were meant to live," muttered Gandalf to himself. Gandalf swiped his hand down Bilbo's pale face. "May he find a better place, filled with white shores and bright blue seas."

Frodo continued weeping but The Wizard took his should and dragged him out of the fallen mess. He knew what he was doing was very dangerous but it was their only hope. The dragon swooped in for the two. Inches from the kill the dragon saw a blue puff of snow and realized the two were gone.


	2. Chapter 2 Saruman's Betrayal

Frodo felt extremely dizzy when he landed. His face and body lay on dried grass and he felt a little sick. A hand grabbed his shoulders and picked him up. It was Gandalf who looked as if he had ran miles and miles for he was sweating profusely.

"Frodo," he began. "Frodo, we are safe for now. Here, take this." He revealed the magic ring. Gandalf was holding it between his cloak and robes making sure he would not touch the evil accessory.

"Bilbo's ring!" Frodo exclaimed. "But how?"

"I took it whilst you were not looking. Take it! I dare not hold it any longer, take it!"

Frodo swiped the ring away from the old wizard's cloak and gazed at it. "I suppose this is all I have to remind me of him. Bag End is destroyed, perhaps all of Hobbiton too. Now what Gandalf?"

The Wizard stroked his long grey beard and had a look of extreme stress on his face. He said to Frodo "first my good hobbit, I must tell you my tale of how I came to know of Bilbo's magic ring being the very beacon that summoned the foul Dragons of Mordor. It all started when the head of my council, Saruman told me of orcs being summoned from all of the corners of Middle Earth to Mordor."

Frodo listened intently. "And he also told me that there is no hope whatsoever and that I should answer the call to the land of shadow. He was to straight forward that I assumed it was a joke. Then after seeing his determined face I realized it was as real as the wrinkles on my face. I tried to ween him out of this disastrous idea but when I realized there was no moving him like there is no moving a boulder, I sprinted as fast as I could out to Shadowfax, my steed. But alas I was lifted off my feet and slammed into the walls of Orthanc like a toy and I was trapped there. I could not move my body, nor my arms, nor my legs. He hurt me with a powerful dark spell and said I was going to die. Just then, a cry from below from an eagle burst through the eardrums of Saruman. He lost his focus and dropped me. While he was distracted I leaped off the balcony of Orthanc and hurtled towards the ground. I was swooped away by Gwahir, The Lord of the Eagles, and a very good friend of mine."

"Saruman yelled at me as I flew away. He said 'a dragon awaits you! I know where you are headed. Hobbiton will be destroyed! Your pathetic little Halfling friend will burn like you Gandalf the Wizard! Burn!'"

Frodo gasped at Gandalf's intense tale and said "Now what do we do Gandalf?"

"We must destroy the One Ring. We must do it alone. I will help you in any way I can. You know, burn the idea of alone, I know what we could do. It will require a grand amount of courage and an equally grand amount of cleverness, that of a wizard. I will need you to promise me that you will have little of those "Cs""

"I will do whatever it takes!" said Frodo determined to do this task.

"Very well. We must travel to Bree. There I have a friend who will help us in this dilemma. Then we must go to Rivendell to meet Lord Elrond, who will also be of assistance. Hopefully we will have enough allies to stop the dragons from doing any more harm. But, they are dragons, and dragon are possibly the greatest calamity of Middle Earth. I need you to understand Frodo, this is a danger beyond measure. If this ring is found by The Dragons of Mordor then all of our world will live under a dense shadow, so evil, so cruel, that even dragons will seem petty to it. I suppose you know the main villain in this little struggle."

"It is The Eye is it not?" asked Frodo.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"How will we ever get to Mordor? It is leagues away. We have the wild to worry about, and dragons, and orcs. How will we survive?"

"My Hobbit, we will find the light no matter what. We have allies, remember that."

Gandalf put his hand on his tiny shoulder. "Why are we in Buckland, why not further away from the dragon, he could come here."

"The dragon will go everywhere leaving a path of destruction behind him. If I right, then he passed a few miles west of here. I'm afraid the settlers are dead there." Gandalf revealed a tear dripping down his cheek.

"Merry, Pippin, and Sam!" said Frodo. "They are a mile from this point. We should go save them!"

"Yes, we could, but it is too risky Frodo, more than three lives are at stake," said Gandalf

"But I can't simply leave them here!"

"I suppose we could, it is only a mere mile."

Glad that Gandalf had reconsidered, he smiled a weak smile and the two scurried off like silent mice not wanting attention from beastly cats, in this case, bloodthirsty dragons.


	3. Chapter 3 Frodo's choice

The peaceful land of Buckland had been altered into a disastrous wasteland. Gandalf and Frodo had seen the dragon pass by but luckily they hid under an overhang of roots. The hole were caved in, burnt corpses lay everywhere, crops were on fire. The ground itself had been transformed into a brownish red shade. It was so horrible that Frodo simply looked away and drove his face into Gandalf's cloak and wept for his kind so cruelly massacred.

"Now, now Frodo, this brings a sea worthy of tears to my eyes too, but we can (sniff) only hope this will be the last of the carnage," said Gandalf who very well knew that this was definitely not the last horror they would come by.

"Oh Gandalf! Merry, Pippin, and Sam, they are truly dead aren't they?" cried Frodo.

"I'm afraid so."

The two walked around the fallen town in grief. Dazed by the magnitude of this Frodo felt a bit faint and sat down for a while. Gandalf let him be. He knew that in an hour Frodo had lost everything he cared for. He had failed him.

After a while Frodo got up, wiped his tears and said "let us go and send The Eye and his vile dragons to the eternal abyss!" There was anger in the little creature's voice. His small stature made him and his tone look comical, but Gandalf knew that it was revenge and courage mixed together like a broth.

"Hobbits continue to amaze me! After losing so much a man would have given up hope, but a hobbit has the courage and will of an Oliphaunt. You are truly a wonder my lad!"

"Thank you Gandalf. Now let us leave this grave place. We shall grieve about Sam Pippin and Merry later."

"In fact, I do not think we have to grieve at all!" Gandalf gestured Frodo to move. Then he lifted his magic staff and bashed it down on the ground. The ground broke and the two fell inwards. Frodo regained his footing and hugged the other three hobbits. Gandalf laughed merrily. "Sam! Pippin! Merry!" yelled Frodo happily.

"Mr. Frodo! We thought you were dead! Oh how glad I am to see you alive," said Sam.

"It is great to see you alive Frodo!" said Merry.

"All of this happiness is due to Merry!" said Pippin.

"What do you mean?" asked Gandalf while shoving the dirt off of him.

"Merry was climbing a tree looking for an owl that Mr. Bolger had lost. I thought it was like looking for warmth in an orc's heart. But the he saw a bird but realized it was a dragon!" Pippin told.

"Then he ran he did! He ran fast. I saw him with my own eyes, bolting towards me like a rabbit," said Sam.

"Then he told everyone but they didn't believe him!" said Pippin.

"But it was too late, I was not fast enough," said Merry guilt in his sorrow voice. "The dragon was there, only a hundred yards away chomping and crunching Fatty Bolger in front of my eyes! He moved like a shadow leaving a trail of burnt and half eaten bodies. He killed them for fun. He was not even hungry for he did not eat us fully like an actual dragon would. It was horrible, worse than a nightmare."

"The memory will torment you for a long while Merry, but it is best to move on. Hopefully you understand," said Gandalf.

"Hopefully Bilbo got away," said Pippin.

Frodo and Gandalf's eyes widened and glistened like stars. "What do you mean, did you see him?" asked Gandalf.

"Why yes, I saw him walking away as the dragon arrived. He looked like he was trying not to be seen the way he snooped around."

"Gandalf, does this mean Bilbo is alive?" asked Frodo who was very hopeful.

"If Pippin saw him then I believe he is!" Gandalf said triumphantly.

"But how? His body was shattered."

"I think he used a little magic item I gave him on his hundredth birthday. It makes an illusion of a person in any state you want it. Little clever Bilbo used it to give us the slip! In fact… Frodo come with me!" Gandalf climbed out of the hole and raced to a burning house with the four hobbits after him. Sam, Pippin, and Merry were utterly confused but thought it smart to stay their questions. "Throw the ring into the fire Frodo."

"Why Gandalf?"

"I must see if Bilbo took the real One Ring or did he leave it in his illusion for you take," Gandalf said darkly.

Frodo tossed it in and it landed on a burning plank. Lines started to appear on the smooth surface of the gold ring, making fire red runes which the meaning Frodo and the hobbits did not know.

"It is real then. Now I am confused. Why did Bilbo leave?" said Gandalf clueless.

"What are you all talking about?" asked Merry. "What is the One Ring and what is this nonsense of illusions?"

"I will explain everything to you all later but right now Frodo must make a decision: Go to Bree and then Rivendell, or find Bilbo," said Gandalf.

Frodo rubbed his neck. "I do not know Gandalf," said Frodo. "My mind says to go to Bree and onwards but my heart tells me to find my dear uncle. I need your help on this one Gandalf."

"If I were an elf then you would get no straight answer. You would receive the pros and cons of each option. But I am a wizard! And wizards are more to the point. I honestly want to find my good friend but I'm afraid saving the world is more important," said Gandalf.

"Then I will go to Bree. Bilbo will have to find his own path." A tear rolled down his cheek.


	4. Chapter 4 Invisible and annoying

Frodo caught a glimpse of a blue object shining in the bushes. He walked towards it and gasped. "Sting! And it is glowing blue!" Frodo said. "Gandalf! Orcs are nearby!"

It was too late. A dozen orcs had surrounded his friends and were cackling so wickedly that Frodo shivered in fear. He realized they had not seen him yet. He still had a chance. "But what can a tiny hobbit like myself do?" whispered Frodo to himself.

He then saw Sting and another object underneath it wrapped in linen. He unwrapped it and gave him extra courage. He hastily wore the mithril coat underneath his shirt. He grabbed Sting and advance to a boulder nearest to the laughing orcs. He took out his ring and stared at it for several second then shook himself out of the trance. Frodo put on the ring and looked at his hands. He was invisible, just like Bilbo.

_Just like Bilbo_, he thought and smiled to himself. He walked into the open and yelled "you dung faced jack rabbits!" The orcs looked in all directions to find the insult's source. This gave Gandalf to slam his staff into the ground and send the orcs flying in all direction. One landed at Frodo feet and Frodo laughed joyfully.

The orcs were up in a split second but the hobbit drew their swords they had kept during the dragon attack for defense (not that it would do anything). Gandalf also drew his sword: Glamdring. The orcs forgot about the insult and once again pointed their jagged swords at The Wizard and the hobbits. Sam was the first to attack but was blocked by the orc and the force made him topple to the ground. The orc raised his sword for the killing strike but Gandalf shot a wave of blue fire at the orc and in a split second the orc lay dead and fried on the ground. Some of the orcs stayed back while the others charged at the four. Frodo meanwhile started jabbing his sword into the lingering orcs, one by one making them drop like fleas.

Gandalf swung Glamdring in a wide arc catching two orcs in the throat. Blood spewed out and they dropped down screeching. Sam once again jumped into action but one orc simply bashed his hilt on Sam's forehead. Sam was knocked backwards and collapsed. Merry charged while Pippin dragged Sam's limp body out of the battle. Gandalf struck down two more orcs and used magic to kill another. Merry managed to slay an orc but was surrounded by three more. They jabbed their wicked blades at a very frightened Merry but luckily Frodo yelled again "over here sappy old maggots!" Two of the three orcs forgot about Merry and moved on to find the annoying voice. Merry could handle one orc instead of three. He parried the first blow. The second came right after to the head. Merry deflected but the orc's strength was too much for he slid from the force and his back hit the ground.

"Now I got you little man!" said the cruel orc smiling with satisfaction. His hideous face turned into a look of terror when a sword protruded from his chest. It was Pippin whose face looked sick from the orc blood that streamed from his sword onto his hands. He pulled it out and started wiping his hands on the ground.

The orcs were all dead. Frodo took off his ring and reappeared. "Do not put the ring on again! If you do then the dragons will come back!" exclaimed The Wizard. "Putting on the gives them the general region you are in. Right now they are in about a hundred mile radius from here so it won't matter but once you get out of here you must not put on the ring."

Frodo gulped and nodded. Sam regained consciousness but his forehead was leaking tendrils of crimson all the way to his cheek. "Gandalf, we must heal him," said Pippin who was cleaning the wound.

"I will do what is in my power. This battle has weakened me much."


	5. Chapter 5 Blood spill makes a hobbit sad

"The Old Forest," said Merry with awe. "I was here when the dragon attacked. I shall show you which exact tree when we go further in."

"I don't know what mischief lies in there but I hope we do not find it," said Sam gazing at the dense trees. "What a nightmarish place this is!"

"Well it is our path, and we must take it no matter what. In the trees we will be hidden," said Gandalf leaning on his staff also eyeing the forest like it was an untrustworthy goblin. He finally entered the deciduous area and strolled east with the hobbits following him in a single file line. Frodo second, then Pippin, then Merry, then Sam.

For a while naught was heard except the dull crunch of fallen leaves under the feet of the five and delicate tap of The Wizard's staff. The air grew quite humid and unpleasant and uncomfortable. The sky was visible in only small gaps in the branches and leaves of the trees. The leaves were the blazing colors of autumn: soothing yellows, furious reds, and pleasant oranges. They shone like warm colored rainbows on the forest bed. Frodo could smell the different smell of the forest. A dampish bark odor filled the air and he took it in until his lung could take no more.

It was a nice forest with its goods and bads. Frodo definitely liked it. Suddenly there was a dull whistle then a snapping sound like twig being broken. He realized Gandalf had deflected an arrow with his staff. "Be at the ready!" yelled Gandalf as orcs poured down the trees and charged at them. The archers stayed in the trees but Gandalf waved his staff and a gust of air pushed them all out and they all dropped like raindrops on the ground and some shattered their spines and some snapped their necks.

The hobbits drew their short blades and screamed in their tiny voice, charging towards the orcs. Sam finally killed on orc but in the process was shouldered in the mouth by another. Merry managed to nick one in the nose and dodged a blow the head. Frodo, who was first time fighting without his ring, swung and luckily gnashed an orc's chest leaving blood splattered everywhere. Pippin however leaped onto an orc and jabbed at his skull screaming "for the Shire!" and blood gushed out like a fountain, wetting Pippin's face, who because of the grossness of the situation, dropped his sword and collapsed on the ground spitting out the liquid.

"Don't drop your sword Pippin!" warned Sam who had a cut on his lower lip, and a nasty one it was.

He swung at another orc and slashed his arm. The orcs stumbled in confusion and pain into other orcs who were charging and crashed into them. They all fell, one jabbing the other accidentally, and the other stabbing back out of anger. After a while the orcs ended up having a gory fray of their own until one remained but Gandalf, whose robes and cloak were stained with orc blood, sliced off the orcs head.

Pippin threw up after seeing the outcome of this feud. Merry patted his shoulder. "It's okay Pip, I want to also…" Merry threw up after not feeling so well. Gandalf looked away as the other hobbits threatened to vomit.

After gagging and purging the hobbits sat down dizzy and sick. "I do not think I can live through that again," said Sam. "First time we fought I felt queasy, but this second one was just overwhelming. Orc blood was everywhere! I could see naught but the blood and the occasional attacks of the orcs. Mr. Gandalf, is this what war is like, this much horror?"

"My good Samwise, this is meek compared to what a real full-fledged battle is like," said The Wizard. "Let us hope we don't run into those!"

"Oh no!" yelled Pippin pointing into the distance. The others looked that way and gasped. A wave of orcs, larger than the pack they fought in Buckland and the one they fought just before the vomiting.

"Battle positions!" yelled Gandalf as the orcs snaked through the trees.

"What does that mean?" cried Pippin.

"Means get ready for a fight you fool!"

"Gandalf," said Frodo. "We will not be able to fight that many!"

"I know," whispered Gandalf to himself, but Frodo heard and gulped in fear.


End file.
